He Told Me He Loved Me
by ScarlettLove92
Summary: He told me he loved me, but he left me. He chose her and broke my heart. He told me he loved me and here he was. Drabble.


Disclaimer: Not mine.  
>AN: What seventh book?<p>

* * *

><p>He was everything to me and he broke my heart. He told me he loved me and made me feel like there was nothing wrong with me, like I was a princess and not made of ice. He told me he loved me.<p>

He told me he loved me but there he was on the front page of the Prophet with her in his arms. The headline bold, just like the bump on my abdomen. I walked from the lifts to the Atrium and saw them standing together for the entire world to see; for me and my broken heart to see.

He told me he loved me, but he was standing in the church and I was sitting at home, the invite of all things sitting on my coffee table. Why he would even consider that I would want to show up, even without the giant bump of my belly to hide away, but maybe it wasn't him.

Then again he didn't know, didn't know that in two months time he would become a father.

"I'm sorry baby; I can't give you a father. I can't tell you where daddy is when you ask, or when he is coming back when you start to ask."

I talked often to my swollen stomach, apologized, to the child growing within. I knew that I would never be able to give her an adequate answer because even I didn't know.

Why _had_ he left? I thought he cared, he told me he loved me so why?

I felt the baby nudge me from within as if she knew that I needed comfort. If not for her I would not be as strong as I was now, I would have given up long ago, the pain of a broken heart too much to handle.

I sat and remembered as I had for most of my pregnancy. I remembered happy times when we were together.

Soft kisses, whispered words, fervent caresses and frenzied hands looking for purchase. Laughter and tears, voices raised in anger, in passion; together we were everything. Light and dark, ying and yang, we completed one another, complemented one another. And then he was gone. I woke up alone and he was gone.

Off to marry his 'beloved'. I bet he didn't hold her like he had me, didn't open his heart-his fears to her. I knew him and I loved him as he loved me. Or so I thought, but I was here alone with my bump and he was there with her.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a pounding at my front door. It was strange because no one knew where I lived, not even my friends.

I opened the door and there he was he barely glanced at me before he pushed passed me into the house.

"Hermione I couldn't marry her. I was standing there at the altar watching her come towards me and all I could think was that she didn't look right. In my mind's eye my bride had whiskey color eyes and beautiful dark curls. I saw her step up to me and I couldn't do it. I couldn't even let the official begin. I-I apperated out without another thought other than I needed to find you. I had to hold you to tell you that I love you and that I am begging for your forgiveness. "

He stopped talking and looked at me really looked at me and saw my belly.

"Her-mione?" he walked to me hands out to touch my belly.

"No, no you left me, and you didn't even tell me why. I deserved that much. All got was the bloody Daily Prophet telling me a week later that you were going to be married!" No Draco you have some serious explaining to do! I trusted you, I loved you!"

"And I loved you, but my father found out. He found out and he threatened me, he threatened you. And I was not about to lose you like that."

"So you chose to leave me? Thought it best to leave me with a broken heart and empty promises, than to be with me and face your father?"

"I thought it best to do what I could to keep you alive, I've since dealt with my father, but the contract was signed by then and the wedding date set and you were nowhere to be found. I don't even know how I found you today."

"The rules of apperation: destination, determination, and deliberation," I quoted back from the ministry official who had taught us how to apperate.

"Hermione, I am sorry for what its worth, but I have to ask wh-"

"Of course its yours so please don't insult my integrity as well as my pride."

"Hermione, love, I meant to ask when are you due?"

"December, just before Christmas,"

"A lovely little present, do you know what it is?"

"A girl"

"An even lovelier present; Hermione I love you. I never stopped, I just didn't know what to do to keep you safe, and hindsight is always perfect and I regret leaving you and our child more than you will ever imagine. But I need to know, is there any way that I can be part of your lives?"

He told me he loved me, that he had never stopped and I didn't know whether I believed him or not, but he was here with me, and I was not alone. I would need time, but I knew what I needed most of all was him.

"Tell me again," I said sitting down on my couch "tell me you love me."

He knelt before me and my bump and told us he loved us.


End file.
